Deux battements de coeur et un pêché sanglant
by BlackAngelBooksMysteriously
Summary: Pour connaître les détails de cette histoire, j'ai écrit une petite introduction. Il s'agit de ma première fanfiction donc n'hésiter pas à me dire si des choses ne vont pas. Merci ! Bonne Lecture !
1. Introduction

INTRODUCTION

Titre : Deux battements de cœur et un pêché sanglant

Auteur : BlackAngelBooksMysteriously

Note de l'auteur : Je pense poster un chapitre par semaine ( le vendredi )

Personnages : Emery, Roman, Taylor, Drake, …

Genre : Romance, Science-fiction, Drame

Couples : Romery, Draylor, Julia/Eric et Sophia/Lukas

Résumé : L'histoire se situe vers l'épisode 9.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Star-Crossed ne m'appartient pas, ils sont la propriété de Meredith Averill et de la C.W. Je ne suis qu'une simple fan qui écrit des fanfictions pour le plaisir.

BONNE LECTURE !


	2. Chapter 1

**NessieBooEvans : **Merci pour ton message, j'apprécie beaucoup et j'espère que mon histoire te plaira et surtout n'hésite pas à critiquer s'il faut.

**Chapitre 1**

**C**omme tous les matins, Emery courait pour se maintenir en forme, pour affronter les événements à venir. Entre Grayson et les Red Hawks, Roman et les Atrians, ses amis Julia, Taylor et Lukas, elle était exténuée.

**E**t comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Grayson et Roman ne lui parlait plus. L'un à cause d'elle et l'autre à cause de Teri.

**H**eureusement, elle pouvait compter sur ses amis pour lui remonter le moral grâce aux nombreuses soirées organisées par Taylor.

**E**lle arriva chez elle et entra rapidement pour saluer ses parents et monta dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche, Sous l'eau, elle pouvait en quelque sorte oublier tout ses problèmes.

**A**rrivé sur le parking, elle se gara et hésita à sortir mais elle se résilia et pris son sac de cours avant de sortir.

**E**lle scruta le parking et remarque Grayson et Éric qui discutaient sûrement de leur rancœur envers les Atrians. Mais ces derniers temps, Éric ne faisait plus trop attention à eux à cause de Julia qui occupait la totalité de son temps libre.

**Q**uant à Grayson, sa raison est tout à fait logique. Pour sauver le secret du Cyper et des Atrians, elle avait aidée le journaliste à découvrir que la mère de Grayson était la Leader des Red Hawks. Du coup, elle était en prison et Emery l'avait trahi.

**E**lle commença à marcher pour entrer dans le lycée quand le bus des sept Atrians arriva. Elle marcha alors de plus en plus vite pour ne pas être vu par Roman. Mais elle fut stoppée par ses amis qui abordés tous un sourire sauf Julia qui avait un air inquiet.

_ \- Emery ! Criaient Taylor et Lukas ensemble_

_ \- Salut ! Répond t-elle_

_ \- Tu as mauvaise mine, dit Lukas_

_ \- Non, je juste un peu fatiguée, la routine quoi, dit Emery_

_ \- C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai une petite chose à faire, dit Taylor_

**T**aylor se dirigea en direction du bus. Emery savait très bien pourquoi elle allait là-bas, c'était pour le voir et comprendre son éloignement. Taylor était du genre à ne rien lâcher surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'un garçon et qu'il se nomme Drake.

_ \- Décidément, elle garde espoir, dit Emery tristement_

_ \- Tu peux aller voir Roman, tu sais, répond Lukas_

_ \- Je pense qu'il n'a pas très envie de me voir_

_ \- Te décourage pas pour si peu, ça va s'arranger_

_ \- J'espère ! s'exclama Emery_

_ \- Bon, j'y vais. J'ai un truc à faire pour le cours d'informatique, s'exprima Lukas_

_ \- Ok, à tout à l'heure_

**I**l lui tapa sur l'épaule comme pour la réconforter avant de partir. Emery se tourna alors vers sa meilleure amie Julia qui semblait ailleurs.

_\- Ça va, Julia ?_

_ \- Il faut qu'on parle ! C'est urgent ! dit Julia rapidement_

**J**ulia attrapa la main de son amie et la tira hors du parking pour l'emmener vers la piscine, personne n'y était à cette heure-ci, même pas l'équipe de nation pour s'entraîner. Mais Julia examina quand même les lieux pour être sûre.

_ \- Que se passe t-il ? demanda Emery_

_ \- C'est à propos d'Eva. Elle s'est où se trouve le Cyper dans le secteur à cause de moi_

_ \- Quoi ?_

_ \- Elle a trouvée du Cyper dans mon ADN, j'ai pas eu le choix, s'exprima Julia_

_ \- Tu te rend compte que tu met tout les Atrians en danger_

_ \- Je sais mais …_

_ \- Pour l'instant, on en parle à personnes, même pas à Taylor et Lukas ?_

_ \- Ok, mais comment on va faire ?_

_ \- Ne t'inquiète pas_

**E**mery pris son amie dans les bras pour la rassurer. Elle savait qu'Eva pouvait se montrer très persuasive pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

_ \- Retourne en cours Julia, je viens après_

_ \- Oui mais toi ? se demanda Julia_

_ \- Je reste un peu ici pour réfléchir à une solution_

**J**ulia s'éloigna en laissant son amie seule. Emery s'approcha de la piscine et s'agenouilla au bord pour y plonger sa main. Elle trouvait que l'eau lui permettait d'avoir les idées claires pour réfléchir à un moyen de résoudre ce problème sans aggraver les choses.

**E**lle ne remarqua pas la personne qui s'approchait d'elle.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**L**a personne avança doucement sa main vers elle et la pose sur son épaule. Emery se retourna, surprise de voir que c'était elle.

_\- Sophia ! S'exclama Emery_

_\- Que fais-tu ici ? S'interrogea Sophia_

_\- Je regardai l'eau, tout simplement, dit-elle en se tournant vers l'eau_

_\- Vraiment ? Insinua Sophia_

**E**mery savait que cette question insinuée autre chose sur quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Sophia.

_\- Je vais bien ! S'exclama t-elle_

_\- J'en suis pas si sûre ! Et puis, tu peux me parler, je dirais rien à Roman même s'il est mon frère, dit-elle en souriant_

_\- Écoute, Sophia … _

**E**mery remarque que les six autres Atrians venaient d'entrer dans la salle accompagnés par Gloria et les Gardes SEU.

_\- Je n'en ai plus rien à faire de Roman. Il fait ce qu'il veut. Et puis, je suis une humaine, je n'ai rien à faire avec un Atrian, cria t-elle à Sophia_

_\- Je … commença à dire Sophia_

_\- Laisse-moi tranquille !_

**E**mery bouscula Sophia en passant juste à côté avant de se diriger vers la sortie quand elle fut arrêtée par un garde.

_\- Tout va bien, Emery ? Demanda le garde_

_\- Oui, dit-elle calmement_

_\- Tu es sûr ?_

_\- Oui, merci de vous inquiétez, dit-elle en souriant_

_\- Dans ce cas, passe le bonjour à ton père de la part de toute l'équipe_

_\- Pas de problème ! Dit-elle joyeusement_

_\- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller sinon tu vas être en retard_

_\- J'y vais alors. Faite attention à vous._

_\- Merci, toi aussi Emery_

**E**lle s'éloigna en marchant vite vers la porte et disparu. Sophia semblait blessée par les mots d'Emery mais pas autant que Roman qui avait entendu cela, d'après elle.

**S**ophia se tourna donc vers le groupe et remarque que Roman avait les yeux rivés vers la porte qui se fermait. Ces yeux étaient remplis de tristesse et la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ce regard, c'était le jour de la cérémonie pour leur père Nox. Même Drake était surpris de la réaction d'Emery vis-à-vis de Roman. Seul, Teri semblait satisfaite de la situation.

**L**a voix de Gloria se fit entendre dans la salle de piscine pour ordonner une réunion sur le programme d'intégration des Atrians au lycée mais surtout pour parler des événements qui se sont passés récemment.

**L**es sept Atrians se dirigèrent alors vers Gloria pour la suivre, eux-mêmes suivi par les Gardes SEU qui discutaient de ce qui venait de se passer.

**P**endant ce temps, Emery arriva en cours à l'heure et s'installa à sa place près de Taylor et Lukas en évitant de penser à ce qui venait de se passer il y a quelques minutes.

**D**u côté des Atrians, Gloria exposait ces convictions et effectuait une mise au point avec eux.

_\- Vu les événements qui se sont passés, j'aimerais que vous soyez prudents, demanda Gloria_

_\- Parce que les humains vont nous détester encore plus ! Dit Teri ironiquement_

_\- Non, Teri. Seulement, je sais que certains d'entre vous sont amis avec des humains_

_\- Plus personne à ma connaissance, dit-elle amusée_

_\- C'est la faute à qui ? S'exprima Roman_

**R**oman se le va brusquement et sortit de la salle.

_\- Tu aurais pu te taire, dit Drake à Teri_

**I**l se leva à son tour pour suivre son meilleur ami partit depuis quelques secondes.

_\- Je pense que, pour l'instant, on va s'arrêter là et qu'on reprendra cela plus tard, dit Gloria_

**L**es cinq autres Atrians sortirent et retrouvèrent Roman et Drake au bus. Les deux garçons discutaient ensemble, sûrement sur quelque chose venant d'un sujet délicat car tout les deux abordaient un air sérieux.

**D**ans l'ombre des arbres, une personne les écoutait parler.

PS : Désolé du retard, j'étais parti en week-end prolongé et j'avais pas Internet.


	4. Chapter 3

**NB : **Je pars en week-end et cette fois-ci pour ne pas oublier le chapitre, je le pose aujourd'hui. Mais, je ne pourrais répondre qu'à vos reviews que samedi.

**Chapitre 3**

**R**oman et Drake discutaient encore quand les autres Atrians arrivèrent à eux. Ils furent interrompus par Teri.

_-Vous parlez de quoi ? Demanda Teri_

_\- Je pense que ça ne te regarde pas, répondit Roman_

_\- Pas besoin d'être aussi froid avec moi_

_\- C'est vrai qu'il n'y a aucune raison, dit-il ironiquement_

_\- Tu m'en veux à cause de ça parce que tu ne peux pu être avec ton humaine qui est d'ailleurs la fille d'un meurtrier_

_\- Cette humaine, comme tu dis, n'est pas responsable et elle s'appelle Emery, chose que tu sais très bien, dit-il en commençant à s'énerver_

_\- Roman, arrête, dit Drake en l'attrapant par le bras_

**R**oman, énervé, décida de monter dans le bus et s'installa près de la fenêtre en regardant devant lui.

_\- Tu abuses, Teri_

_\- Je dis simplement la vérité, Drake_

_\- Parfois, tu ferais mieux de te taire, s'exprima Sophia avant de monter à son tour_

_\- Pourquoi tout le monde apprécie cette humaine ?_

_\- Peut-être parce qu'elle a risquée sa vie pour nous, répondit-il sèchement_

**I**l passa à côté d'elle et monta dans le bus en s'installant à côté de Roman, toujours énervé. Teri suivit juste derrière et se mit au fond.

**L**e bus démarra en direction du secteur puisque les cours avaient été annulés au bout de deux heures pour une raison inconnue.

**Q**uant à l'observateur, il disparu dans la pénombre sombre des arbres.

**E**mery, quant à elle, sorti du lycée et se dirigea vers sa voiture quand elle entendit une voix familière l'appeler.

_\- Emery ! Cria Grayson_

_\- Grayson ! Répond t-elle surprise_

_\- Tu veux venir avec moi au club ? Demanda t-il timidement_

_\- Oui, répond t-elle directement_

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas les autres nous y rejoigne. Je t'emmène ?_

_\- Je m'inquiète pas mais faudra que tu me ramène ici après pour que je rentre chez moi_

_\- Pas de problème_

**I**ls prirent donc la voiture de Grayson pour aller au club. Tout le long du chemin, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien comme si rien n'était arrivé.

**A**rrivé au club, ils entrèrent et s'installèrent à une table en attendant leurs amis.

_\- Tu souhaites boire ou manger quelque chose ?_

_\- Je veux bien ! Un thé glacé citron, c'est possible ?_

_\- Je vais te chercher ça_

**I**l partit en direction de la serveuse au comptoir pour commander. Grayson était un garçon charmant avec ces secrets et pourtant cela ne l'avait pas empêcher de le trahir.

_\- C'est bon, tiens !_

_\- Merci beaucoup, Grayson_

**E**lle pris son thé glacé dans les mains et sa froideur fut que ses mains furent complètement engourdies. Elle posa délicatement son verre sur la table et se frotta les mains pour les réchauffer.

_\- Désolé, je l'avais pourtant demandé pas trop glacé, dit-il_

_\- C'est pas grave, t'inquiète. J'ai l'habitude de cette sensation_

_\- Peut-être mais je pense que c'est plus une ambiance glaciale que tu ressens, dit-il sérieusement_

_\- Comme toujours, tu me perces à jour. Tu me connais vraiment par cœur, dit-elle en rigolant_

_\- Non, je cherche à te connaître mais tu ne me laisses aucune chance_

**E**lle baissa la tête et plongea son regard dans son thé glacé.

_\- Je sais même pas si je me connaît moi-même véritablement_

_\- Seule toi à cette réponse, dit Grayson_

_\- Sauf quand cette réponse se trouve être une question, dit Emery sèchement_

**G**rayson posa sa main sur celle d'Emery doucement pour ne pas la brusquer. Elle releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, pour essayer de connaître ces véritables intentions.

**P**endant ce temps, la porte du club s'ouvra délicatement et laissa apparaître un groupe de personnes.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**L**e groupe de personnes entra, laissant place à un silence pesant dans tout le club puis repris son ambiance normale. Il s'agissait des Atrians plus spécifiquement Roman,Drake,Sophia et Teri. Grayson et Emery ne les remarquèrent même pas, en faite, ils n'étaient même plus sur la longueur d'onde du club. Ils étaient focalisés sur le moment qui était en train de se passer entre eux.

_\- Regarde là-bas, Roman. Il semblerait qu'Emery se remette bien de ton absence, dit Teri joyeuse_

**R**oman les avait remarqué lors de son entrée, bien avant que Teri ne fasse sa remarque indélicate mais ce qu'il avait surtout remarqué, c'était ce qui se passait sous ses yeux et qu'il redoutait. Un rapprochement entre Grayson et Emery. Il se dirigea vers une table et s'installa en ayant son regard posé sur Emery.

_\- Tu es vraiment une idiote, s'exclama Drake avant de rejoindre Roman_

**T**eri commença à avancer pour rejoindre les garçons mais elle fut arrêtée par Sophia qui lui agrippa le bras.

_\- Arrête ça tout de suite, dit Sophia agressive_

_\- Sinon quoi ? Tu va me frapper ? Me ait pas rire Sophia, dit Teri d'un air supérieur_

_\- Ne me cherche pas, Teri. Tu me connaît peut-être depuis l'enfance mais pas autant que tu le crois. Et lorsque quelqu'un s'en prend à ma famille ou mes amis, je riposte, menaça Sophia_

**B**ien qu'étant la fille de Vega, Teri pris quand même peur vis-à-vis de cette menace.

_\- Et vu que tu sais très bien t'exprimer avec tes mots, va donc chercher les boissons, dit Sophia en souriant et fière d'elle_

_\- Bien ! S'exprima Teri_

**E**lle se dirigea vers le comptoir pour commander pendant que Sophia alla rejoindre les garçons. Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau des garçons, Sophia remarqua que son frère Roman avait toujours les yeux rivés sur Emery tandis que Drake regardait méchamment Grayson.

_\- Arrête de le regarder comme ça, Drake. On dirais que tu veux le manger, dit Sophia amusée_

_\- Je veux plutôt lui faire ravaler sa fierté, dit Drake énervé_

_\- Il t'a fait quoi ? Demanda Sophia inquiète_

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas,Sophia. Je réglerai ça plus tard, dit-il_

_\- Je suis là si tu as besoin, dit Sophia en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Drake_

**S**ophia se tourna alors vers son frère Roman ayant une mine peu réjouissante en laissant Drake de son côté.

_\- Roman ? S'exclama Sophia_

_\- Je vais bien, dit-il en posant sa main sur celle de sa sœur_

_\- Tu sais vraiment pas mentir, en plus, je sais très bien que tu souffres de voir ce qui se passe, dit Sophia doucement mais agacée par son comportement_

_\- Écoute Sophia, c'est de ma faute et tu ne peux pas changer ça. J'ai fait souffrir Emery et j'en prend la responsabilité, dit Roman, toujours rivés sur Emery_

_\- Et tu ne veux pas me dire quoi, comme toujours_

_\- C'est pour te protéger, Sophia_

_\- Vraiment ? Insinua Sophia_

_\- Bien sûre que c'est pour te protéger et puis Emery est ton amies, dit Teri qui venait d'arriver_

_\- Donne dont les boissons et tais-toi Teri, s'exprima Sophia_

**T**eri s'exécuta et s'installa à côté de Drake en boudant.

**Q**uant à Grayson et Emery, ils discutaient encore sans faire attention aux restes.

_\- Tout ce qui me semblait remplis de couleurs vives et devenu noir et blanc, s'exprima Emery_

_\- J'ai connu ça quand j'ai perdu mon frère et j'ai mis du temps pour pouvoir retrouver ces couleurs vives comme tu dis._

_\- Oui mais...commença t-elle_

**T**out à coup, Emery remarqua Eva sortir par la porte de derrière. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'avais pas remarquée entrer.

_\- Attends-moi, je reviens tout de suite_

**E**mery quitta la table sans laisser à Grayson le temps de répondre. Elle suivi Eva et sorti à son tour discrètement. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à découvrir une chose si importante.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**E**va semblait discuter au téléphone des Atrians et du Cyper. Elle était pourtant, en apparence, une femme gentille et attentionnée mais, en réalité, ce n'était qu'une vipère.

**E**mery avait quand même du mal à entendre la conversation et pour plus de détails, elle décida donc de se rapprocher mais elle trébucha et tomba en faisant du bruit.

**E**va se retourna donc et aperçu Emery à terre. Elle raccrocha son téléphone en vitesse et s'approcha d'un pas léger vers Emery.

_ \- Tout va bien, Emery ? Demande Eva_

_ \- Oui, j'ai juste trébuchée, dit Emery en se relevant_

_ \- Que fais-tu dehors ? S'interrogea Eva_

_ \- J'avais la tête qui tournait donc je suis sorti, dit Emery sur le coup_

_ \- Par la porte de derrière ? S'interrogea de nouveau Eva_

**L**es question d'Eva commencèrent à inquiéter Emery mais le plus dangereux, pour elle, c'était la personne qu'était Eva.

_ \- Je me sens mieux, ma tête ne tourne plus. Je vais donc rentrer à l'intérieur, dit Emery en commençant à beaucoup s'inquiéter et en se dirigeant vers la porte_

_ \- Attends ! S'exclama Eva en attrapant Emery par le bras_

_ \- Mais Grayson m'attends à l'intérieur, dit Emery en croyant faire changer Eva d'avis_

_ \- Même si je connais peu Grayson, je suis sûre qu'il saura t'attendre comme un gentleman, dit Eva en souriant_

_ \- Je dois vraiment y aller ! S'exclama Emery en insistant_

_ \- Non, tu vas rester et on va discuter un peu. De plus, je te déconseille de crier, dit Eva menaçante et en resserrant son emprise_

**P**endant ce temps, à l'intérieur du club, Grayson attendait patiemment Emery quand il fut rejoint par ses amis

_ \- Hey, mon pote ! S'exprima Éric à Grayson_

_ \- Vous arrivez enfin, vous vous êtes perdu en chemin, dit ironiquement Grayson_

_ \- Excuse-moi mais une fille doit prendre soin d'elle avant de sortir, s'exprima Taylor_

_ \- Désolé du retard Grayson, dit Julia timidement_

_ \- C'est bon, dit Éric en regardant Julia_

_ \- Emery n'est pas avec toi ? Demande Lukas_

_ \- Elle est parti il y a quelques minutes, je crois qu'elle est aux toilettes, dit Grayson_

_ \- Bon, dans ce cas pour me faire pardonner du retard, je vais chercher les commandes, dit Julia_

_ \- Je t'accompagne, disent Éric et Lukas en cœur_

**I**ls partirent tout les trois vers le comptoir tout en discutant même si, c'est dernier temps, Éric avait du mal à supporter la présence de Lukas. Lukas se comportait comme un grand frère fort et protecteur vis-à-vis des relations amoureuses qu'Emery, Julia et Taylor pouvaient avoir. Et même si pour lui, les humains et les Atrians ne sont pas dangereux, ils restent tout de même des hommes ou « des loups » comme il disait si souvent aux filles. Du coup, Grayson et Taylor se retrouvaient ensemble à la table

_ \- Alors, ça va mieux avec Emery ? demande Taylor à Grayson_

_ \- Oui, on cherche à se refaire confiance pour l'instant en tant qu'amis, répond Grayson_

_ \- Je vois, dit Taylor en baissant la tête_

_ \- Tu n'as pas l'air bien en ce moment, demande Grayson_

_ \- Je vais bien ! Une fille ne se laisse jamais abattre ! S'exclama Taylor_

_ \- Tenez ! s'exprima Julia joyeuse en arrivant avec Éric_

_ \- Où est Lukas ? demande Taylor_

_ \- Là-bas, répond Éric_

**É**ric indiqua le lieu où se trouvait Lukas. Lukas se trouvait avec les Atrians en train de discuter avec Sophia. Puis les Atrians se levèrent accompagnés de Lukas pour se diriger vers eux.

**L**'ambiance était assez tendu autour de la table surtout entre Roman et Grayson mais les tensions entre Drake et Taylor y jouaient aussi, sans compter Teri qui faisait la tête. Seul, Sophia, Lukas, Julia et Éric étaient d'humeur festive.

**P**endant ce temps, Emery était toujours dehors avec Eva en train de parler. De plus, la nuit commençait à tomber sur la ville d'Edendale.

_ \- Qu'as-tu entendu Emery ? Demande Eva_

_ \- Rien, répond directement Emery_

_ \- Décidément, tu ne sais pas mentir et c'est ce qui fait de toi une bonne personne, dit Eva en sortant une seringue de sa poche_

_ \- Qu'allez-vous me faire ? Demande Emery_

**E**va ne répondit même pas et enfonça brusquement la seringue contenant un liquide dans le bras d'Emery qu'elle tenait fermement.

**E**mery commença à se sentir lourde et sa vue devenait trouble. Elle tenta pourtant, tant bien que mal, de rejoindre la porte mais elle s'évanouit par terre.

**E**va décrocha son téléphone et en quelques minutes, un garde SEU ripoux arriva. Ensemble, ils transportèrent Emery à l'arrière de la voiture du garde.

_ \- Emmène-là au secteur, ordonna Eva_

_ \- Très bien, répond t-il_

_ \- Je l'ai droguée donc elle se réveillera pas de si tôt et se souviendra de rien, dit Eva_

_ \- Très bien, répond t-il_

**E**va retourna dans le club pendant que le garde pris sa voiture pour se diriger vers le é là-bas, il déposa Emery dans une ruelle retirée des quartiers habités par les Atrians et repartit sans un bruit et en toute discrétion.

**M**ais un Atrian avait observé la scène et s'approcha d'elle, il l'a pris dans ses bras comme une princesse et partit avec elle dans la nuit sombre.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**D**ans le secteur, Roman se dirigeait vers le lieu d'habitation de Castor en étant accompagné de Drake pour être sûr que la situation ne dégénère pas entre eux.

**R**oman frappa une fois mais sans réponse puis se fut au tour de Drake de frapper avec sa grâce naturelle, ce qui instantanément provoqua l'ouverture de la porte par Castor.

_ \- Je me doutais que c'était vous, s'exprima Castor_

_ \- On a loupé notre surprise Roman, dit Drake_

_ \- Il faut qu'on parle, s'exclama sérieusement Roman_

_ \- Pour l'instant, je suis occupé, dit Castor_

_ \- Tu cherches un autre moyen pour nous tuer ? Parce que la dernière fois cela n'a pas marché, dit Roman ironiquement_

_ \- Tu sais très bien que non et tu n'est pas mon centre d'intérêt, s'exclama Castor_

_ \- À vrai dire, on te fait pas confiance, que ce soit au niveau des mots que tu dis ou des actes que tu effectue, dit Drake_

_ \- Laisse-nous rentrer maintenant, menaça Roman$_

_ \- C'est pas une bonne idée, dit Castor_

_ \- Vraiment ? Insinua Drake_

**D**rake poussa alors Castor vers l'intérieur pour entrer de force chez lui sans permission de celui-ci comme à son habitude.

_ \- Désolé de te dire ça, mais il y a rien d'intéressant ici ou peut-être ta nouvelle décoration, s'exprima Drake en avançant dans la pièce_

_ \- Fais comme chez toi, dit ironiquement Castor_

_ \- Que cherches-tu à cacher Castor ? demande Roman_

_ \- Pour le moment, rien de bien intéressant pour toi, dit Castor en souriant_

**C**astor se dirigea vers son bureau pour s'asseoir dans son fauteuil pour avoir une vue sur l'ensemble de la pièce et plus particulièrement vers un endroit précis qu'il surveillait du coin de l'œil pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Roman et Drake.

_ \- De quoi veux-tu me parler Roman ? demande Castor_

_ \- Quelqu'un s'est introduit chez moi enfin surtout dans le jardin où se trouve le Cyper et mon père, dit Roman_

_ \- Et tu penses que c'est moi ou l'un de mes hommes, c'est ça ? questionna Castor_

_ \- Qui d'autres alors ? Les Trags n'en retireraient aucun bénéfice, dit Drake_

_ \- Pourtant … commença Castor_

**L**e bruit d'un objet tombé par terre se fit entendre pendant la conversation ce qui coupa évidemment Castor dans sa démarche.

_ \- Tu caches quoi derrière ce rideau ? demande Roman_

**R**oman commença alors à avancer vers le rideau quant celui-ci s'ouvrit instantanément pour la laisser apparaître.

_ \- Emery ?! disent Roman et Drake totalement surpris_

_ \- Où suis-je ? Demande Emery encore dans les vapes et sans faire attention aux deux jeunes Atrians_

**E**mery commença à faire quelques pas quant elle manqua d'heurter un bureau à cause d'un vertige. Mais elle fut rattrapée par Castor qui s'était levé rapidement. La main droite de Castor se positionna délicatement sur la hanche d'Emery tandis que sa main gauche se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Il la fit avancer vers son fauteuil pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.

_ \- Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau, dit Castor gentiment_

_ \- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? menaça Roman en attrapant le bras de Castor au passage_

_ \- Il ne m'a rien fait, Roman. Je crois qu'il m'a sauvée la vie, répond Emery à la place de Castor_

_ \- Ça m'étonnerait, répond Roman en lâchant le bras de Castor_

**C**astor en profita pour s'éloigner vers la cuisine et prendre une verre d'eau ainsi que les racines d'une plante Atrianne.

_ \- Tiens ! s'exprima Castor à Emery_

_ \- Merci beaucoup ! répond Emery_

_ \- C'est quoi ces racines ? demande Drake_

_ \- Cela fera dissiper ces symptômes si elle en mélange avec de l'eau, répond Castor_

_ \- Drake, tu peux aller chercher Sophia ? Demande Roman_

_ \- Très bien, dit Drake_

**D**rake se dirigea alors vers la porte et sortit même si c'était à contre-coeur. Il laissa donc Roman avec Emery et Castor.

_ \- Pourquoi est-elle ici, dans le secteur ? demande Roman_

_ \- Je l'ai trouvée dans une ruelle, hier soir. Tu aurais préféré que je la laisse là où elle était ? dit Castor_

_ \- Tu aurais dû me prévenir ! s'exclama Roman énervé_

_ \- Vous pouvez arrêter de crier ! dit Emery en criant_

_ \- Que t'ai t-il arrivé Emery ? demande Roman calmé_

_ \- Moi aussi, j'aimerais savoir, s'exprima Castor_

_ \- Je me souviens d'être aller au club avec Grayson. C'est pas vrai, je l'ai laissée sans nouvelle, dit Emery_

_ \- Il est rentré seul de toute façon, dit Roman ironiquement_

_ \- Je t'en pris, Roman, c'est pas une compétition entre lui et toi, dit Emery_

_ \- Pourtant, tu avais l'air très proche de lui au club, dit Roman_

_ \- Je vais vous laisser discuter, dit Castor_

**C**astor se dirigea vers la porte et sortit sous le regard de Roman énervé et d'Emery en meilleure forme.

_ \- C'est quoi ça ? demande Emery_

_ \- J'aime pas te voir avec Grayson, dit Roman_

_ \- Je te rappelle que tu es celui qui ne veut pas être avec moi à cause de Teri, dit Emery_

_ \- Qui t'a dit ça ? demande Roman_

_ \- Juste le mot dans mon casier où tu as écrit que tu préférais être avec Teri plutôt qu'avec moi, que j'étais la fille du meurtrier de ton père et que j'étais juste une humaine banale, dit Emery_

_ \- C'est plutôt toi qui m'a écrit que tu pouvais pas être qui tu étais, que tu préférais Grayson et que tu avais risqué ta vie pour rien, dit Roman_

_ \- Pourquoi j'aurais écrit ça alors que je veux et fait tout pour être avec toi. Et même si cela à été une décision difficile pour moi, je t'ai laissé partir puisque je suis ton point faible et que je refuse que tu risque ta vie pour moi. Être avec toi, ça représente tout pour moi, dit Emery totalement émue_

_ \- Emery, tu sais que seule toi compte pour moi, dit Roman en caressant la joue d'Emery_

_ \- Qui alors ? Les Trags ? Les Red Hawks ? Qui sont ces personnes ? Questionna Emery_

_ \- Je sais pas encore mais ce sont sûrement des personnes qui refusent le mélange de nos races, répond Roman_

_ \- Dans ce cas, on découvrira qui ils sont ensemble, dit Emery déterminée_

**L**a porte s'ouvrit avec un bruissement métallique qui les força, tout les deux, à se tournaient vers celle-ci. Castor entra en premier suivi de Drake et Sophia ainsi qu'une quatrième personne qui n'était autre qu'elle.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

**C**ette quatrième personne était justement la fille qu'Emery ne voulait pas voir pour le moment, Teri.

_ \- Toi, s'exprima Emery en se dirigeant vers Teri_

_ \- Hopopop, dit Drake en attrapant Emery par les hanches_

_ \- Elle est folle ou soit Roman vient de te dire que j'ai presque réussi à te le voler, après votre rupture, en l'embrassant la dernière fois, dit Teri_

_ \- Quoi ? Dit Emery surprise_

_ \- Et visiblement, tu n'es pas au courant. Donc, tu m'en veux pour rien Roman, dit Teri_

_ \- Je pensais que tu avais appris cet incident et que tu m'en voulais et que, du coup, tu voulais pas te remettre avec moi. Mais maintenant, on connaît la vérité, dit Roman à Emery_

**D**rake lâcha donc Emery en la croyant calmée mais elle frappa Teri si fort d'un coup de poing que la jeune Atrianne rebelle se retrouva à terre.

_ \- Ça, c'est pour l'avoir embrassé deux fois, lors de l'orage et après notre rupture, dit Emery_

_ \- Tu vas me payer ça, dit Teri en se relevant et en avançant vers Emery_

**C**astor attrapa juste à temps Teri pour la faire sortir afin qu'elle puisse se calmer et pour éviter une bagarre chez lui.

_ \- Tu déchires tout Emery quand tu es en colère, dit Sophia en rigolant_

_ \- C'est bien vrai et même Teri s'est retrouvée à terre, dit Drake amusé par la situation_

_ \- Ça me démangée depuis un moment, dit Emery_

_ \- Faut avouer qu'une humaine qui frappe une Atrianne, qui plus ait la fille de la Leader des Trags, est impressionnant, dit Roman amusé_

**L**es quatre jeunes adolescents rigolaient comme de simples personnes venant du même monde et ayant grandit ensemble.

_ \- J'en peux plus de rire, dit Sophia_

_ \- Mais cela fait vraiment du bien, dit Drake_

_ \- Surtout que ça arrive rarement, dit Emery_

_ \- Mais c'est un vrai plaisir, dit Roman en regardant Emery_

**L**eurs regards se croisèrent et plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance à part ce moment entre eux deux seulement.

_ \- Roman ? Emery ? dit Sophia en agitant sa main devant eux_

_ \- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sophia ? demande Emery une fois revenu à la réalité_

_ \- Premièrement, pourquoi tu es au Secteur et chez Castor. Deuxièmement, pourquoi vous êtes en froid toi et Roman. Troisièmement, pourquoi Drake est venue me chercher, dit Sophia en lançant toutes ses questions._

_ \- C'est rare que tu poses autant de questions, dit Emery un peu surprise_

_ \- On me dit jamais rien pour me protéger, donc maintenant, je fais une petite mise au point, dit Sophia_

**R**oman et Emery racontèrent alors toute l'histoire à Sophia à propos de l'intrusion dans le jardin de Nox, l'arrivée d'Emery au Secteur et chez Castor et des mystérieux messages retrouvés dans leur casier respectif. Mais Emery ne précisa pas que c'était Eva la cause de son arrivée, elle ne voulait pas que Roman s'inquiète encore plus alors qu'il avait déjà ces problèmes.

_ \- Vous avez encore ces messages ? demande Sophia_

_ \- Pourquoi ? demande Emery_

_ \- Y'a aucun intérêt à les voir, dit Roman_

_ \- Au juste, elle a raison, dit Drake_

_ \- Explique-moi ce que tu veux faire avec, dit Roman_

_ \- C'est simple, comparer les écritures. Après tout, aucun de vous à vu le message de l'autre et cela se trouve, vous allez reconnaître les écritures, dit Sophia_

_ \- Bien vu Sophia, dit Drake_

_ \- J'ai le mien dans ma poche, tiens, dit Roman en tendant le bout de papier à Sophia_

_ \- Je ne connais pas cette écriture, disent Sophia et Drake _

_ \- Attends, je vais chercher le mien dans mon sac, dit Emery sans avoir regardé le message de Roman_

**E**mery disparu derrière le rideau et ressortit deux minutes après avec son sac et son message.

_ \- Tiens, Sophia, dit Emery_

_ \- Cette écriture m'est familière même si je l'ai pas vu souvent, dit Drake_

_ \- Elle est de qui ? Questionna Emery à Drake_

_ \- À notre mère, dit Roman désemparé, tout comme sa sœur_

_ \- Et toi, Emery, tu reconnais cette écriture, demande Sophia en lui montrant le message de Roman_

_ \- C'est impossible...C'est celle de mon père, dit Emery sous le choc_

**R**oman et Emery n'en revenaient pas, les auteurs de ces mots étaient leurs parents respectifs. Drake et Sophia, eux aussi, semblaient un peu déboussolés.

_ \- Il doit y avoir une explication, dit Sophia_

_ \- Je comprend mieux comment ça a atterrit dans vos casiers, dit Drake_

_ \- Mais pas la véritable raison de cet acte, dit Roman_

_ \- Je vais aller la demander tout de suite à mon père, il est au Secteur, dit Emery énervée et partit en courant._

**R**oman, Sophia et Drake n'ont même pas eu le temps de la rattraper pour l'empêcher de sortir.

_ \- Tu ferais mieux d'aller la chercher, Roman, surtout avec les Trags et Castor qui traînent dehors et qu'ils veulent la tuer, dit Drake_

_ \- On se retrouve à la maison, dit Roman avant de sortir en vitesse._

**S**ophia et Drake s'exécutèrent et rentrèrent à la maison avec les affaires d'Emery que Sophia avait pris au passage avec elle.

**R**oman cherchait Emery depuis quelques minutes de très longue durée quand il tomba enfin sur elle.

_ \- Emery, dit-il en attrapant son bras_

_ \- Roman, dit-elle essoufflée_

_ \- Faut pas rester là. Viens avec moi, dit Roman_

_ \- Mais, j'ai pas trouvée mon père et je dois rentrer chez moi, dit Emery_

_ \- J'ai bien l'impression que tu vas devoir rester tout le week-end avec moi, dit Roman à son oreille_

_ \- Je me demande si je suis plus en sécurité avec les Trags qu'avec toi, dit Emery ironiquement_

_ \- Je pense que tu es plus en sécurité avec moi car je cherche pas à te tuer, dit Roman en se rapprochant d'Emery_

_ \- Dans tes bras, tu veux dire, dit Emery en passant son doigt le long du t-shirt de Roman_

_ \- Si c'est ce que tu veux, répond Roman en approchant son visage d'elle pour l'embrasser_

_ \- Pas au premier rendez-vous, dit Emery en posant son doigt sur les lèvres de Roman. De plus, on est en danger, dit-elle en rigolant_

_ \- Dans ce cas, allons à la maison, dit Roman_

_ \- Très bien, répond Emery_

**E**mery prit la main de Roman et ils partirent ensemble en passant par des rues peu fréquentées pour essayer de ne pas croiser les Trags, Castor et Teri.

**A**rrivé chez lui avec Emery, Roman fut surpris de tomber sue elle, surtout à onze heures.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

_ \- Maman ! Dit Roman en cachant Emery derrière lui_

_ \- Sois pas si surpris de me voir, j'habite ici, dit Maia en rigolant_

_ \- Tu n'étais pas censée être avec Soroya, dit Roman_

_ \- Si mais elle a des choses à faire donc je suis rentrée plus tôt, dit Maia_

_ \- Je vois, dit Roman_

_ \- Comptes-tu laisser Emery dehors longtemps ? demande Maia_

_ \- Comment … commença Roman_

_ \- Ta sœur et Drake ne peuvent rien me cacher, dit Maia en souriant_

_ \- Bonjour Madame, dit Emery en entrant timidement_

_ \- Bonjour ! J'imagine qu'elle reste tout le week-end, dit Maia en regardant son fils_

_ \- Oui … attends une minute, Sophia et Drake t'ont tout racontés, demande Roman à sa mère_

_ \- Vraiment tout, dit Maia_

_ \- Donc tu es au courant de comment Emery est arrivée ici ? demande Roman_

_ \- Comment, non. Mais une humaine dans le secteur, qui plus ait pas un Garde SEU, ça ne passe pas inaperçu, dit Maia en souriant légèrement_

_ \- Ça c'est clair surtout quand elle courre partout, dit Roman en levant les yeux au ciel_

_ \- Désolée, dit Emery gênée_

_ \- C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas et appelle-moi par mon prénom, dit Maia en allant à la cuisine_

**D**rake et Sophia choisirent ce moment pour finalement se montrer devant eux.

_ \- Hey ! disent Drake et Sophia_

_ \- Vous êtes fou ou quoi ? dit Roman_

_ \- T'inquiète pas, on lui as rien dit pour les messages et pour le jardin de père, dit Sophia_

_ \- Même si elle nous a élevée, on sait encore garder les plus gros secrets et c'est pas le cas de toute la famille, dit Drake_

_ \- Tu veux parler de Castor quand il a décidé de révéler notre relation pour retourner les Atrians contre Roman, dit Emery_

_ \- On peux pas lui faire confiance, dit Roman_

_ \- Pourtant, il m'a sauvé la vie, dit Emery_

_ \- Il a sûrement une idée derrière la tête, dit Drake_

_ \- C'est prêt, dit Maia en s'asseyant à table_

_ \- On clôt le sujet pour l'instant, dit Roman aux trois autres adolescents_

**L**es quatre adolescents se dirigèrent alors vers la table. Maia était au bout de la table, Roman en face d'Emery et Drake en face de Sophia. L'ambiance, quant à elle, était joyeuse voir sympathique. Le repas dura une bonne petite heure dans la bonne humeur.

**R**oman et Drake, comme deux gentlemans, débarrassèrent la table. Puis, ils firent signe aux filles qu'ils se rendaient sur le toit pour discuter et voir le jardin afin d'essayer de trouver quelques indices sur l'inconnu qui était entré par effraction chez eux.

**B**ien entendu, Maia n'était pas au courant de cet acte d'intrusion. Roman faisait tout son possible pour protéger sa famille des mauvaises intentions des humains ainsi que la menace que représente les Trags et Castor.

**E**mery, Sophia et Maia se retrouvèrent toute les trois dans le salon. Sophia commença à faire la vaisselle et Maia alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Quant à, Emery, elle décide, avec tout son courage en main, de rejoindre Maia et s'installa dans le sofa pour essayer de discuter avec elle.

_ \- Roman m'a informé pour les Hwatab concernant le crash de votre vaisseau spatial, dit Emery_

_ \- Comme je l'ai dit à Roman, Castor n'est plus mon frère depuis qu'il a essayé de le tuer, dit Maia_

_ \- Pourtant, il semble être une bonne personne, dit Emery_

_ \- Et tu, en train de me dire, que tu ne lui en veux pas pour avoir révélé votre relation et d'avoir essayer de tuer Roman, dit Maia_

_ \- Si, je lui en veux mais il m'a sauvé la vie. De plus, je pense que tout le monde mérite une seconde chance, tout comme vous l'avez fait avec moi, dit Emery_

_ \- Je veux seulement protéger ma famille, dit Maia en regardant Emery dans les yeux._

**E**mery commença à se sentir mal à l'aise en vu de la conversation qui avait lieu actuellement et celle qui allait sûrement arrivée.

_ \- D'ailleurs, j'ai appris par hasard que toi et Roman n'étiez plus ensemble ? Demande Maia_

_ \- Ce hasard se nommerait pas Teri et à mon avis, vous savez cala depuis la tempête qui a eu lieu, dit Emery_

_ \- Disons juste que les informations circulent vite surtout quand il s'agit d'une relation amoureuse entre une humaine et un Atrian, dit Maia_

_ \- Pourquoi ne pas vouloir dire qui est votre source d'informations si parfaite, dit Emery_

_ \- Une femme possède toujours plus de secrets et de mystères qu'un homme, dit Maia_

_ \- Êtes-vous sûre de cette affirmation ? demande Emery_

_ \- As-tu toujours dit la vérité à Roman ? demande Maia en répondant à sa question par une autre question_

_ \- Je n'ai jamais rien cachée à Roman et j'ai toujours assumée, encore aujourd'hui, ma relation avec lui aussi bien du côté des humains que celui des Atrians, dit Emery en haussant la voix_

_ \- Emery ! Dit Sophia qui avait fini ce qu'elle était en train de faire_

_ \- Sophia, ne te mêle pas de cette conversation, dit Maia_

_ \- Très bien, dit Sophia en allant rejoindre les garçons, toujours sur le toit_

_ \- Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir quitté Roman ? demande Maia pour reprendre la conversation après l'interruption de Sophia_

_ \- Car je suis son point faible et qu'avant de penser à nous, Roman doit penser à son peuple, dit Emery en se calmant. Tout comme la fait Nox pour le programme d'intégration et la protection de sa famille et de son peuple, dit Emery en posant sa main sur celle de Maia_

_ \- Je … commença à dire Maia quand elle fut, de nouveau interrompue, par sa fille Sophia qui venait de descendre avec les deux garçons._

**S**ophia se jeta directement sur Emery en sautillant partout dans le salon. Même les garçons et Maia ne comprenaient pas l'attitude de Sophia.

_ \- Viens avec moi Emery, dit Sophia en attrapant le bras de celle-ci pour la lever du sofa_

_ \- Cela m'a fait plaisir de discuter avec vous Maia, dit Emery en se levant_

_ \- Le plaisir est partagé, répond Maia_

_ \- Aller ! Viens ! dit Sophia dans sa chambre_

_ \- Où ça ? demande Emery_

_ \- Dans ma chambre, j'ai une super idée, dit Sophia_

_ \- Ok mais … tenta de commencer Emery avant d'être embarquée par Sophia dans sa chambre_

_ \- Elle aurait pu nous dire ce que c'était ? dit Roman_

_ \- Ce sont des filles, dit Drake en lui tapotant l'épaule_

**D**u coup, Roman et Drake étaient dans le salon tranquillement en train de discuter. Maia, quant à elle, était silencieuse. Pendant ce temps, les deux filles s'amusaient visiblement bien vu qu'on pouvait les entendre rire derrière la porte.

NB : Vendredi 13 et 20 juin, il n'y aura pas de publication de chapitre car je suis en semaine de révision BAC puis semaine du BAC. Merci de votre compréhension.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

**C**ela faisait maintenant deux heures que les filles étaient dans la chambre de Sophia. Les bruits, qu'on pouvait entendre, étaient réjouissants mais on se demandait si Emery souffrait ou s'amusait de ce que Sophia était en train de lui faire subir dans cette chambre.

D'ailleurs, les deux garçons commençaient à trouver le temps long et à s'impatienter. Quant à Maia, elle était toujours assise tranquillement en train de repenser à sa conversation avec Emery.

_ \- Les filles, il est déjà 14 heures. Vous faites quoi ? cria Roman au salon_

_ \- Laisse les dont un peu, c'est pas souvent que Sophia a une amie avec elle, dit Drake_

_ \- Je suis d'accord avec Drake, dit Maia qui venait enfin d'ouvrir la bouche au bout de deux heures._

_ \- Ça fait quand même deux heures, dit Roman_

_ \- Dit plutôt que tu es pressé de voir Emery et que tu veux savoir ce que Sophia lui a fait, dit Drake en rigolant_

_ \- Arrête un peu, dit Roman_

_ \- J'aime bien te taquiner là dessus, dit Drake_

**R**oman se jeta alors sur son meilleur ami et frère que Drake représenté. Cela ressemblait à une chamaillerie de deux petits garçons de sept ans qui se battaient pour une broutille.

Pendant que les garçons se chamaillaient, Maia entendit une personne frapper à la porte. Elle se leva et se rendit à la porte qu'elle ouvrit directement.

_ \- Bonjour Soroya ! s'exclama Maia_

_ \- Bonjour Maia, répond Soroya_

_ \- Que se passe t-il ? demande Maia_

_ \- Drake est t-il ici ? demande Soroya_

_ \- Oui, dans le salon avec Roman, répond Maia_

**M**aia fit entrer Soroya et se dirigèrent, toute les deux, vers le salon où se trouvait les garçons. A son arrivée, Soroya aperçu son garçon en train de se « battre » avec Roman. Cela lui faisait énormément plaisir de voir cette scène mais cela lui rappelait aussi le nombre d'années qu'elle avait passée en prison en loupant les plus importants moments quelle aurait pu passer avec lui, son garçon. Drake lâcha le bras de Roman lorsqu'il remarque la présence de sa mère dans le salon.

_ \- Maman ! s'exclama Drake_

_ \- Bonjour Soroya ! s'exprima Roman_

_ \- Que fait-tu ici ? demande Drake_

_ \- Je ne t'ai pas trouvé à la maison quand je suis rentrée alors je me suis dit que tu devrais être, normalement, avec Roman, dit Soroya_

_ \- Et tu voulais quoi ? demande Drake_

_ \- Savoir si tu voulais venir te promener avec ta chère mère, dit Soroya_

_ \- Bien sûr, tu sais très bien que je veux rattraper le temps avec toi, dit Drake_

_ \- Dans ce cas, allons-y, dit Soroya sourire aux lèvres_

_ \- Les filles vont pas tarder à sortir de la chambre, dit Maia_

_ \- Les filles ? Je pensais pas que Sophia était aussi proche de Teri, dit Soroya_

_ \- Elles ne le sont pas, dit Maia_

_ \- On peux lui faire confiance Roman, dit Drake en regardant son meilleur ami_

_ \- Je sais et elle me la prouvé, dit Roman_

**R**oman raconta alors, de nouveau, toute l'histoire à Soroya sur Emery depuis les événements de ce matin. Soroya se sentit au début inquiéter de savoir une humaine chez Castor mais lorsque Roman lui à dit qu'Emery avait frappée Teri, elle se sentit totalement rassurée.

_ \- Emery est donc l'humaine qui t'a sauvé le jour de l'arrivée, demande Soroya_

_ \- Oui, c'est elle et elle ne m'a pas sauvé que ce jour là, répond Roman_

_ \- Et c'est cette même humaine avec qui tu sortais ? demande Soroya_

_ \- Encore, oui mais comment savait vous tout cela, répond Roman_

_ \- Drake m'a racontée toute vos petites aventures que ce soit au lycée, dehors ou au secteur, dit Soroya_

_ \- Je vois, dit Roman en regardant Drake d'un regard noir_

_ \- Les filles vous avez fini avant que je me fasse tuer ? dit Drake en rigolant_

**C**omme réponse toute simple, Sophia sortit toute joyeuse dans une nouvelle tenue qu'elle avait pourtant refusée de mettre depuis son arrivée au Secteur.

_ \- C'est rare de te voir comme ça, dit Drake_

_ \- Ça c'est bien vrai, dit Roman_

_ \- J'ai fini ce que je voulais faire mais en contre partie, Emery voulait que je me change aussi donc voilà. Désolée du retard, dit Sophia_

_ \- Pas grave, dit Drake_

_ \- Bonjour, Sophia, dit Soroya_

_ \- Bonjour Soroya. Désolée de pas être venu vous saluer plus tôt, dit Sophia_

_ \- Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi j'ai été jeune donc je connais ça, dit Soroya_

_ \- Emery, tu viens ? dit Sophia en criant vers sa chambre _

_ \- Je suis pas sûre de vouloir sortir comme ça, dit Emery encore dans la chambre de Sophia_

_ \- Si tu sors pas, je viens te chercher de force, dit Sophia_

_ \- Très bien, dit Emery en soufflant_

_ \- Que lui as-tu fait encore ? demande Roman_

_ \- Si tu n'aimes pas alors elle se changera mais j'ai pensé que cela serait plus facile pour elle d'être avec nous et de ne pas se faire remarquer par les Gardes SEU et les Trags an attendant qu'elle rentre chez elle demain soir, dit Sophia_

_ \- Cela ne sera pas facile de la faire sortir mais c'est un challenge que je vais relever, dit Drake_

**E**mery se décida enfin à sortir de la chambre de Sophia en ouvrant la porte délicatement pour ne pas interrompre leur conversation. Elle fit quelques pas en dehors, tout en se dirigeant vers le groupe d'Atrians qui ne l'avaient pas remarqués sauf Sophia.

_ \- Tu es parfaite, dit Sophia_

**L**a phrase de Sophia fut comme un écho car les autres Atrians se retournèrent vers Emery. E t qu'elle fut la surprise de tous, de voir Emery déguisée en Atrianne. Elle portait une robe bustière noire en dentelle avec des marques Atriannes sur tout le corps qui paraissait si réel. Sa tenue s'accompagnait de boots noirs, d'une veste en cuir noire, d'un maquillage léger qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux et Sophia avait pris soin de lui lisser les cheveux et de lui faire une frange en lui faisait une coiffure simple mais jolie. Tous sans exception avaient le regard rivé sur elle tellement le « look » Atrian lui allait à merveille.

_ \- Tu es vraiment magnifique, dit Maia_

_ \- C'est bien vrai surtout en sachant que tu es une humaine, dit Soroya_

_ \- Merci beaucoup, répond Emery gênée_

_ \- Désolée, je me suis pas présentée. Je suis la mère de Drake, Soroya_

_ \- Drake m'a parlée de vous mais je ne vous avez pas encore rencontrée, dit Emery_

_ \- Comme ça, c'est fait, dit Soroya en lui souriant_

_ \- D'ailleurs, très bon travail, Sophia, dit Drake en lui tapant dans la main_

_ \- Je sais, je suis géniale, dit Sophia sans modestie_

_ \- Tu en penses quoi, Roman ? demande Drake_

**R**oman regardait Emery avec un regard plein de surprise mais aussi passionné comme le jour de la réception chez les Montrose, sauf que là, elle était dans le Secteur avec lui.

**E**mery remarqua le regard de Roman sur elle et commença à se sentir mal à l'aise surtout que les autres étaient autour d'eux.

_ \- On peux y aller ? Enfin si Roman sort de sa rêverie, dit Drake en lui tapant sur l'épaule pour le faire revenir dans le monde réel_

_ \- Oui, allons-y, dit Roman en regardant Drake_

_ \- Alors c'est parti ! s'exclama Sophia_

**S**ophia sortit en première avec sa mère Maia, encore une fois, excitée par les événements. Drake et Soroya sortirent juste derrière et on pouvait remarquer que Soroya était heureuse. Roman fit un signe à Emery pour qu'elle passe devant lui comme un gentleman afin de fermer la porte.

**L**'après-midi se passa énormément bien, même si Sophia et Drake s'amusaient à taquiner Emery et Roman pour qu'ils soient de nouveau ensemble. Après tous, Emery était « sous couverture », ce qui lui permettait d'être dans le Secteur, de s'amuser avec Sophia et les autres Atrians qui venaient à leur rencontre mais le plus importance, c'était être avec Roman. Cette journée fut enrichissante pour Emery puisqu'elle en profita pour connaître mieux les coutumes et la langue natale des Atrians. Et lorsque le soir commença à tomber, Drake et Soroya rentrèrent chez eux de leur côté en étant satisfait de cette journée tout comme Emery, Roman, Sophia et Maia mais eux décidèrent de faire une petit ballade jusqu'au couvre-feu avant de rentrer ensemble tranquillement.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

**A**rrivé chez Roman, Emery aida Sophia et Maia pour préparer le repas du soir tandis que Roman était en train de mettre la table. Le repas se passa calmement tellement la journée les avaient tous épuisés. Il faut dire qu'entre Maia et Soroya qui faisaient les courses comme deux adolescentes, Sophia et Emery qui s'amusaient avec les enfants, Roman et Drake qui les surveillaient, cela faisait une journée bien remplie.

**S**ophia et Maia partirent dormir juste après le repas, pendant que Roman et Emery allèrent tranquillement sur le toit. Emery fut la première à passer la porte et se dirigea vers le lieu où se trouvait le Cyper effleurant de ses doigts certaines petites branches avant de s'asseoir sur le banc pour regarder les étoiles. Roman rejoignit Emery doucement en se plaçant juste à côté d'elle sur le banc.

_\- Cela doit te faire bizarre d'être ici, dit Roman_

_\- En réalité, non. Je me sens bien, dit Emery_

_\- Tu le penses vraiment ? demande Roman_

_\- Oui, je suis sûre de penser cela. Aujourd'hui, en étant avec vous tous, j'avais l'impression d'être à ma place dans ce monde. Et pas seulement, parce que Sophia m'a fait « ça » mais parce que, même derrière un grillage, j'étais tout simplement libre de faire ce que je voulais, être avec toi, m'amuser et connaître mieux les Atrians. Les humains pensent que vous nous voulez du mal pourtant je sais que si on ne s'était pas rencontré, rien de ce qui a été fait n'aurait pu exister, dit Emery en détournant son regard des étoiles pour regarder Roman_

_\- Je penses qu'on sait plutôt sauvé les uns les autres même si certaines personnes de nos peuples ne le souhaitaient pas, dit Roman_

_\- Pourtant, il n'y a pas grande différence entre un humain et un Atrian, dit Emery_

_\- Mis à part, nos marques lumineuses dans l'eau, qu'on puisse absorber l'oxygène dans l'eau et l'air par notre peau, qu'on possède deux cœurs et poumons et que notre sang mélangé au Cyper permet de guérir toute les maladies, dit Roman ironiquement_

_\- Ha Ha, dit Emery à son tour ironiquement. C'est pas vraiment de ça dont je parle et puis moi, j'aime bien ton côté fantastique_

_\- Je suis pas un super héros de BD, dit Roman en rigolant_

_\- Pourtant, tu m'as sauvé plusieurs fois ainsi que nos amis, dit Emery_

_\- Dis-moi en quoi, alors, un humain et un Atrian ne sont pas différent ? demande Roman_

_\- Chaque personne, que ce soit un humain ou un Atrian, veut protéger les êtres qu'il aime. Mais le plus important, c'est qu'on est tous capable de ressentir parce qu'on a chacun un cœur, enfin deux pour les Atrians, dit Emery_

_\- Vu comme ça, c'est vrai qu'on est pas vraiment différent. Et puisqu'on possède tous un cœur, dis-moi ce que je ressens actuellement, dit Roman en prenant la main d'Emery pour la mettre sur son cœur._

**E**mery regarda en premier sa main sur le cœur de Roman puis son regard remonta vers ces yeux . Même si elle avait vu un bon nombre de fois ces yeux bleu-vert, elle était toujours émerveillée par ce regard qui arrivait à la déstabiliser n'importe quand.

**R**oman s'approcha délicatement du visage d'Emery et pendant quelques secondes, il ne put empêcher une rivière d'images défilées dans sa tête sur tout les moments qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Mais à peine, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent que tout les problèmes existants disparurent sous le ciel étoilé. Roman souhaitait approfondir ce baiser dont il avait besoin depuis un moment mais un bruit les interrompu et les força à se séparer de quelques centimètres. C'était un chat noir qui venait de renverser un pot de fleur en descendant du bord.

_\- On ferait bien de rentrer, dit Roman_

_\- Oui, dit Emery. Mais normalement, je dois dormir avec Sophia. Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi ? demande Emery en prenant la main de Roman_

_\- Si tu veux mais cela fait un moment que tu n'as pas été près de moi donc si je t'attaque, ce sera entièrement de ta faute, dit Roman en rigolant_

_\- Très drôle mais bizarrement, cela ne me dérangerait pas, dit Emery sourire aux lèvres_

_\- Si tu dis une telle chose, je vais prendre cela au sérieux et je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter, dit Roman_

_\- Parce que tu crois que, moi, je pourrais m'arrêter. À chaque fois que je suis avec toi, mon self-control est totalement nul, dit Emery_

_\- Au moins, notre esprit et notre cœur pensent la même chose sur ce point, répond Roman_

_\- Juste au passage, la pluie devient forte et on ferait mieux de rentrer au plus vite, à moins que tu souhaites être trempé, dit Emery_

**R**oman et Emery se levèrent donc main dans la main et se dépêchèrent de rentrer mais cela n'a pas évité qu'ils soient mouillés de la tête au pied à cause d'une rafale de pluie tenace. Une fois rentrée à l'intérieur, Roman et Emery allèrent dans la chambre de celui-ci afin de se sécher un peu. Roman attrapa une serviette pour la passer à Emery et il en pris une pour lui. Une fois finit, Emery changea de vêtements tout comme Roman.

_\- Les marques que Sophia m'a fait son résistante à l'eau, dit Emery_

_\- Elles auront disparues d'ici demain quand Sophia te les aura enlevée bien sûre, dit Roman_

_\- C'est un peu dommage, je les aime bien ces marques sur moi, dit Emery_

_\- Alors reste-ici, dit Roman en s'approchant d'Emery_

_\- J'aimerais tellement mais tu sais que je peux pas pour l'instant, dit Emery en passant ses bras autour de Roman_

_\- C'est tellement dommage, dit Roman en fermant ses bras sur Emery_

_\- Faut-il vraiment se lever tôt demain ? demande Emery_

_\- Oui même si on est dimanche et que tu as sûrement l'habitude de faire la grave matinée. Il faut préparer ton « évasion », dit Roman en rigolant_

_\- Ma première évasion, ça va être géniale, dit Emery ironiquement_

**A**près cette phrase, Roman monta en premier dans son lit suivi d'Emery qui, une fois montée et allongée, posa sa tête sur le torse de celui-ci et s'amusait à tracer avec son doigt la marque dans son cou. Roman, quant à lui, caressait avec sa main les cheveux d'Emery lentement pendant que la pluie continuait de tomber dehors. Il ne fallu pas beaucoup de temps à Roman et Emery pour s'endormir l'un à côté de l'autre dans cette chambre d'où on pouvait entendre le ruissellement de l'eau sur la vitre ainsi que l'étoile jaune de Roman, qui était identique à celle que Emery lui avait fait il y a 10 ans lors de leur première rencontre, en train de tournoyer sur elle-même d'un léger souffle de vent présent dans la chambre.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

**R**oman se réveilla en premier et sentit le corps chaud d'Emery à côté de lui. Il caressa de nouveau ces cheveux, aussi délicatement que lorsqu'ils se sont endormis pour ne pas la réveiller. L'avoir à ces côtés était déjà bien pour le moment mais il la voulait en permanence avec lui surtout qu'il devait rester au secteur avec un couvre-feu tandis qu'elle se trouvait dehors seule fasse à de nombreux dangers.

**E**mery ouvra lentement les yeux et se rappela directement qu'elle était avec lui. Elle leva un peu la tête et croisa le regard qu'elle aimait tant voir. Roman continuait à lui caresser les cheveux quand Emery s'avança un peu plus haut pour lui donner un baiser avant de se reculer un peu.

_\- Bonjour ! dit Emery en lui souriant_

_\- Bonjour ! Bien dormi ? demande Roman_

_\- J'étais avec toi alors oui, répond Emery_

_\- J'ai vraiment pas envie de te voir partir et que Sophia t'enlève ces marques, que tu redeviennes humaine, hors de ma portée, dit Roman en serrant son étreinte sur elle_

_\- Si seulement tout pouvait rester comme ça et simple, alors je serais satisfaite, dit Emery en posant de nouveau sa tête sur son épaule_

_\- Je ressentirai la même chose mais il nous faut attendre pour être ensemble pour l'instant et c'est cela qui me déchire le plus, dit Roman tristement_

_-J'en ai marre de toujours attendre, de faire en fonction des autres et de devoir se cacher alors qu'on veut juste être heureux. Je veux être avec toi, tout de suite, maintenant, dit Emery en haussant un peu la voix_

_\- Les humaines sont-elles toutes comme toi ? s'interrogea Roman avec un sourire_

_\- Pardon ? s'exclama Emery en relevant la tête_

_\- Je veux dire lorsque vous faites une telle déclaration à un garçon, est-ce normal que ce garçon veut à tout prix la garder avec lui et la protéger, répond Roman_

_\- S'il s'agit d'un véritable amour alors oui, c'est normale d'avoir une réaction comme celle-ci, dit Emery_

_\- Donc, suivant ta logique, ces deux personnes peuvent s'amuser ensemble, dit Roman sourire au lèvres_

_\- Cela dépend du jeu en question, répond Emery_

_\- Un jeu qui consiste à faire ça à deux, dit Roman_

**I**l capture les lèvres d'Emery et l'embrassa encore et encore. Ils savouraient chaque baiser entre eux. Roman fit tourner Emery pour se retrouver au-dessus, tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il descendit ses mains le long du corps d'Emery.

**E**mery se laissa faire et pour tout dire, ce jeu l'intéressait beaucoup et attendait ce genre de moment depuis quelques temps déjà. Elle reprit ces esprits et inversa les rôles en se retrouvant au-dessus de Roman. Elle releva la tête pour couper, tant bien que mal, ce baiser passionné et reprendre son souffle.

_\- Tu crois que Sophia et Maia sont réveillées ? demande Emery en s'asseyant sur le lit_

_\- Cela te dérange de jouer avec elles à la maison, répond Roman en se relevant et en commençant à l'embrasser dans le couvre-feu_

_\- Un peu oui, surtout si c'est ta mère qui ouvre cette porte. Moi, je connais le discours relation entre une fille et un garçon grâce à mes parents donc j'ai l'habitude, dit Emery_

_\- Sophia serait la première à être folle de joie que tu deviennes un membre de notre famille mais ma mère serait peut-être un peu plus réserviste là dessus. Et comme tout parent, un petit discours ferait sa venue, dit Roman en continuant de l'embrasser et en commençant à passer ses mains sous son t-shirt pour lui enlever_

_\- J'ai bien l'impression que tu es comme moi, dit Emery_

_\- Ah oui ? s'interrogea Roman_

_\- On aime bien enfreindre les règles interdites, dit Emery en répondant à ces baisers_

_\- Je suis d'accord et comme dit toujours Drake, les règles sont faites pour être brisés, s'exclama Roman en lui retirant son t-shirt_

**C**e fut à ce moment précis que Sophia décida d'entrer comme une furie dans la chambre de Roman sans frapper pour leur parler. D'ailleurs, Sophia fut un peu choqué et se demandait sûrement pourquoi Emery était recouverte par une couverture.

_\- Hey, vous deux ! Ramener vos fesses en vitesse dans le salon. Réunion d'urgence, dit Sophia avant de sortir_

_\- Il se passe quoi encore ? demande Emery _

_\- Alors voir, dit Roman_

**R**oman descendit en premier du lit et attrapa Emery par la taille pour la faire descendre lentement contre lui. Emery passa doucement sa main le long de la joue de Roman pour redescendre vers sa main qu'elle serra. Ils sortirent de la chambre pour se rendre au salon où Sophia se trouvait avec Drake.

_\- Que se passe t-il ? demande Roman_

_\- On a un léger problème, répond Drake. On peut faire sortir Emery qu'en fin de soirée et non ce matin comme prévu_

_\- Pourquoi ? demande Roman_

_\- Les Hwatab ont appris qu'elle était ici et souhaite la voir cette après-midi ainsi que nous trois, dit Drake_

_\- Et c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose que le Conseil souhaite me voir ? S'interrogea Emery_

_\- Les Hwatab sont neutres mais on sait jamais vraiment comment ils vont réagir, dit Roman_

_\- Il ne manque plus que les Gardes SEU et les Trags pour une super réunion de famille, dit Sophia ironiquement_

_\- Très drôle, dit Emery_

_\- Mais cela n'a pas l'air de t'inquiéter de devoir les rencontrer et de devoir rester ici plus longtemps, dit Drake en souriant_

_\- C'est que j'aime bien cet endroit, dit Emery en regardant Roman_

**S**ophia et Drake échangèrent un regard qui voulait tout dire sur l'actuelle relation entre Roman et Emery, ainsi que la façon donc Emery réagit vis-à-vis du Secteur et des Atrians.

_\- Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble, dit Drake sourire aux lèvres_

_\- C'est trop génial, dit Sophia en sautillant sur place_

_\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit qu'elle aurait une réaction comme ça, dit Roman à Emery qui rigolait. Oui, on est de nouveau ensemble alors arrête de t'exciter comme ça, dit Roman en passant sa main derrière sa nuque_

_\- Tu penses que c'est pour ça que le Conseil veut nous voir. Pourtant, on s'est remis ensemble que ce matin, comment auraient-ils fait pour le savoir aussi rapidement, dit Emery_

_\- Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout cela pour tout te dire, dit Roman à Emery_

_\- Juste une petite chose, devant eux, ne dis pas « Conseil » mais « Hwatab », dit Drake_

_\- Très bien mais je ne sais rien sur les Hwatab, répond Emery_

_\- Tu seras juste interrogée par chaque doyen qui représente sa tribu. Au total, ils sont quatre, dit Roman_

_\- Est-ce que je dois connaître ces tribus ? demande Emery_

_\- Les noms devraient suffire, dit Sophia_

_\- Il y a les Vwasak dont Drake et Soroya font parti, les Iwabas dont Teri fait parti, les Zwahan dont je fais parti avec Sophia et ma mère et les Swamad, dit Roman_

_\- Vwasak, Iwabas, Zwahan et Swamad. Je devrais m'en souvenir facilement, dit Emery_

**L**a journée se déroula normalement. Pas de Castor, Teri, Humains ou Trags dans les environs pour venir les déranger, ce qui leur permettait de passer cette dernière journée avec Emery en version Atrianne dans le Secteur. Le temps défila si vite, qu'ils ont fallu oublier les Hwatab, heureusement pour eux, Maia et Soroya les avaient croisées au marché et leur avait rappelés.

**L**es Hwatab posèrent des questions à Emery sur elle, son arrivée et sa relation avec les Atrians. À chaque fois, Emery répondait avec son cœur et ses paroles semblaient enivrées caque doyen de chaque tribu et même les autres Atrians autour étaient subjugués par cette humaine qui remettait à leur place les doyens sur certains sujets. Et comme si ses réponses n'étaient pas assez complètes, Emery salua et remercia les Hwatab en Sondiv, leur langue natale, en repartant. Cela devait être une astuce de Sophia comme si Emery n'était pas assez impressionnante en Atrianne.

**M**aia, Soroya, Drake et Sophia rentrèrent tandis que Roman raccompagna Emery pour la faire sortir du Secteur, après qu'elle est changée son apparence d'Atrianne pour celle d'humaine.

_\- Et voilà, dit Roman en lui montrant le grillage avec sa maintenant_

_\- Une super évasion pour une super entrée au Secteur, dit Emery en rigolant_

_\- C'était le meilleure week-end que j'ai passé depuis mon arrivé, dit Roman_

_\- À refaire alors, dit Emery en l'embrassant. On se voit demain au lycée_

**E**mery passa sans difficulté le grillage et fit un salut de la main à Roman avant de disparaître dans la nuit, sous le regard vigilant d'un Atrian amoureux d'elle, en pensant être seule. Mais quelqu'un avait observé cela et ne semblait pas très content qu'une telle chose se produise entre ces deux personnes et disparut tandis que le temps changeait de couleur pour passer d'un ciel étoilé à un ciel couvert. Un vent glacial se leva sur Edendale , le tonnerre fit relâcher sa colère et les arbres perdaient leur feuille. Certains signes qui présagent de mauvaises choses à l'avenir.


End file.
